City of Howls
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: As a she-cub is whelped with a coat that is silver whit the hint of white, And human child stolen to suckle the Sight, From a place where injustice was secretly done, Then the Marked One is here and a legend begun. Its the sequel of Freezing city.


**Here's another Wolf's Rain story! Its a sequel of Freezing city. Please enjoy! Like i promised I will make another story of Wolf's Rain. Its Romance/Family/Hurt/Comfort. :)

* * *

  
**

**Wolf's Rain ****I**** Chapter 1 Prologue**

Normal P.O.V.

The full summary-_As a she-cub is whelped with a coat that is silver whit the hint of white,_

_And human child stolen to suckle the Sight_

_From a place where injustice was secretly done_

_Then the Marked One is here and a legend begun._

_When Wolfbane is dreamt of with terror and dread,_

_ And untamed are tamed, prepare for the dead._

_For the Shape Changer's pact with the birds will come true,_

_ When the blood of the Varg blends with Man's in the dew,_

_ As the Searchers are tempted, who hunger and prowl,_

_ Down the Pathways of Death, by the summoning howl._

_Then the truest of powers will be fleshed on the bone_

_And the Searchers tempt nature to prey on its own._

_With blood at the altar, the Vision shall come_

_When the eye of the moon is as round as the sun._

_In the citadel raised by the lords of before,_

_The stone twins await-both the power and the law._

_Then the past and the future shall finally show,_

_To the wounded, the secret the Lera must know._

_And all shall be witness to that which will be,_

_In the mind of the Man Varg, then none shall be free._

_And only a family both loving and true,_

_May conquer the evil, so ancient, so new._

_As they fight to uncover what secrets they share_

_ And see in their journey how painful is care._

_ Beware the Betrayer, whose meaning is strife,_

_For their faith shall be tried by the makers of life,_

_ And who shall divine, in the dead of the night,_

_The lies from the truth, the darkness from light?_

_ Like the cry of the scavenger, torn through the air_

_ A courage is needed, as deep as despair._

Kiba- white fur like snow and the color of the moon on his tip of his tail, amber eyes, silver at the edges of his ears, silver around his eyes, nose, paws and a line of silver from head to tail. (Has some scares to prove that he is the alpha male.) Kiba- messy brown hair that goes to his neck, light brown skin, sky blue color eyes, blue jeans, white shirt, brown jacket and blue shoes. (Fearless when it comes to a battle. Brother of Silver and mate of Rei. )

Rei- light brown fur, white at the edges of her ears, white around her eyes, nose, paws and a line of white from head to tail, amber eyes. Rei- long brown hair to her shoulders, light brown skin, brown eyes, purple jeans, hot pink tank top, brown shoes, black sweat shirt. (Fearless in battles and is a sexy she-wolf. Like an older sister to Silver and mate of Kiba. )

Silver- fur is the color as the moon it is silver, red at the edges of her ears, red around her eyes, nose, paws and a line of red from head tail, her eyes **were** silver-ish grey, but when she grew older her eyes turned amber than the color of fire and they are still the color of fire. Silver- long black hair that goes to her ankles she has silver at the ends of her hair, light brown skin, silver eyes, blue jeans, red tank top, grey sweat shirt, red shoes. (Fearless in battles, fights males when they ask her to be their mare, sexy she-wolf. Like a younger sister to Rei. She is Kiba's lost sister when a forest fire killed her family, friends, her pack and almost killed her and her brother. After that forest fire they both got seperated from each other. She hasn't given up on finding paradise or on finding her brother or on a mate that is just like her brother. )

Tsume- grey fur, amber eyes, a "X" at his chest, white at the edges of his ears, whit around his eyes, nose, paws and a line of white from head to tail. Tsume- silver hair in a pony tail, gold eyes, a "X" at his chest, black leather shirt, leather pants, black shoes. (Fearless in battles.) (He might be going to be Silver's mate. )

Hige- dark brown fur, amber eyes, light brown at the edges of his ears, light brown around his eyes, nose, paws and a line of light brown from head to tail, with a collar around his neck that has a "X" on it. Hige- light brown hair, brown eyes, has a collar around his neck that has a "X", yellow sweatshirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. (Fearless in battles. He is might be Blue's mate. )

Toboe- light brown fur, brown eyes, silver bracelets on his right front paw, dark brown at the edges of his ears, dark brown around his eyes, nose, paws and a line of dark brown from head to tail. Toboe- reddish brown hair, silver bracelets on his wrist, brown eyes, red strip shirt, tan pants and brown shoes. still a puppy, handsome, and afraid sometimes when it comes to a battle but when he sees his friends hurt he will defend them so watch out! He might be Nelza's mate. )

Nelza- light brown fur, brown eyes, dark brown at the edges of her ears, dark brown around her eyes, nose, paws and a line of dark brown from head to tail. Nelza- curly hair, black hair, brown eyes, brown sweat shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes. (Still a puppy, sexy and afraid sometimes when it comes to a battle but when she sees her friends hurt she will defend them so watch out! She might be Toboe's mate. )

Blue- dark blue fur, light blue eyes, light blue at the edges of her ears, light blue around her eyes, nose, paws and a line of light blue from head to tail. Blue- blue jacket, red scarf, blue pants, blue eyes, black hair and black shoes. (Full grown wolf, sexy, fearless when it comes to a battle. She might be Hige's mate. )

**

* * *

Please review. No flames please. I promise this story will have more chapters than the other one did. I hope you will like it. I tryed my best. The poem is from the book The Sight by David Clement-Davies.  
**


End file.
